A Tale of Four Hearts
by LittleAngel243
Summary: Follows two stories, one of a demon in heat , and the two rich boys. better than it looks, summary and title were rushed.
1. Chapter 1

**/A/N: Hi! Welcome to my story! I don't own anything, and while the 'Sebastian in heat' plot may be over-used, I still love it! It's a great excuse to write porn for him and Claude! As well as that, I will only be posting the disclaimer once per story, as if I don't own it at the beginning, I sure as hell won't own it later! I'm too poor!**

Sebastian sat, trembling, panting and feverish beside his master in the carriage to the Trancy manor, the scents of musk and anise rolling off of him heavily, making the air thick and inviting any demon nearby to come closer and claim him. He was slowly losing his mind due to the lust currently running in his blood, and the memories from when he was human, telling him that lust was a bad thing, and that it only led to him in pain and him suffering horribly at the hands of another male. He was in heat, and he knew he needed to mate, to be mounted, but he didn't want to mate or be mounted, because he didn't want to go through that kind of pain again. Never again.

He knew that if he followed his instincts, he would never escape the pain, so he stayed indoors as much as he could, touching himself softly to get some sort of pleasure, but all he could ever think of were those rough, greedy hands. Every time Sebastian went into heat and he went outside, he was bombarded by dominant, heated male demons, squabbling over who would get to beat him and molest him first. He was forced to endure week after week of painful, abusive rutting, rough hands pinching, grabbing, groping and hitting wherever they could reach while he was tied in demon leather. The one thing he couldn't get himself out of.

Three weeks each breeding season, and his master still hadn't noticed how every six months, like clockwork, he would limp instead of walk. How he would become more reserved, be slower in every day tasks that were normally easy for him to complete. His master hadn't noticed how his behavior would become more broody and mother-like, or how his moods would change on a dime at some points. How would collect soft things, stashing them in closets as if he were constructing nests of some sort.

Sebastian's behavior would change completely, and the brat still hadn't noticed. But now, Sebastian was being forced to go into the heart of the territory of not one, but four dominant male demons. Sebastian shifted uncomfortably, thinking of what they would do to him if, no, when, they figured it out. He shuddered at the thought, for though at the moment his body was attracted to the idea, his mind was strongly opposed to it.

Arriving at the other demon's den, Sebastian gulped and climbed out, helping Ciel out as he soon as he got himself down. Moving inside and seeing the other demon, Sebastian shuddered again, suppressing his urge to throw himself at the other, to which the other male, Claude, as Sebastian recalled, smirked broadly, taking a whiff of Sebastian's scent. Claude's eyes glowed pink, and Sebastian's did the same in response.

As soon as their masters were taken care of, Sebastian was told to go take some thing from the spider's library. He entered the room, only to be cornered by Claude. Claude pressed Sebastian roughly against the wall, growling slightly, the sound becoming louder the more Sebastian struggled. Sebastian froze as the other's eyes glowed magenta, fangs glistening dangerously in the dim light of the room.

"Why did you come here, submissive?" The other demon chuckled darkly, "did you not know you were in heat, or did you want to get fucked?"

"I-I did know..." Sebastian stuttered, captivated by the intoxicating scent wafting off of Claude, "I don't want to... my master forced me to..."

"Obviously, your master doesn't care about your well-being..." he purred, licking and biting at Sebastian's throat.

Claude rubbed his knee against Sebastian's crotch, making him moan, writhe, and whimper, knowing that nothing, not even the call of one of their masters, could stop Claude at this point, so he settled, resigning himself and accepting his fate. Further more, Sebastian was one of those much-sought- after males who were capable of becoming pregnant while they were in heat. Sighing and looking away, Sebastian spread his legs, telling the other to _j_ _ust hurry up_ and _get it over with already_ because _their masters may call for them at any moment_ with his eyes. Claude undressed Sebastian slowly, and Sebastian bit his lip to hide the small, squeaky moan of pleasure produced when the cool air hit his cock, making it twitch excitedly. Claude undressed himself and pushed Sebastian to his knees, forcing the smaller demon's mouth open and around his cock, shoving his length down Sebastian's throat roughly. Sebastian screamed at the pain of his throat being invaded yet again by a bigger, stronger demon.

Sebastian gagged and choked, but was held in place by a firm, rough hand on the back of his head, yanking at his hair and pulling his head along Claude's member roughly, as the other demon thrust hard in and out of his mouth, as three other males watched. Sebastian figured that Claude must be the alpha male. This was his last thought before he was flipped so that his back was facing Claude and he felt something long, thick, and wet enter him roughly, and he cried out at the sudden intrusion, though the sound was not completely in pain. He appendage slid in and out of him roughly at a quick, uneven pace and fangs biting harshly at his neck.

Sebastian cried out again, knowing that his efforts of escaping would only be rewarded with his cock being ripped from the rest of his body. Claude continued his merciless assault on Sebastian, unaware of the smaller demon's writhing and shrieking in agony. One of the triplets brought it to his attention, and he froze, telling the other three to leave and pulled out carefully. Timber, Thompson and Cantebury scurried off, out of the room, likely going to harass the local female, Hannah, until she gave in to them and their whims.

"Are you alright, Sebastian?" he asked, pulling the submissive demon towards himself, noting the massive amounts of blood flowing out of the smaller male's entrance and down his legs and covering Claude's member, realizing that maybe, just maybe, he had hurt the younger demon.

"Whatever... Just get on with it... hurry..." Sebastian murmured, looking down and refusing to meet Claude's eyes as he re-positioned his legs to give Claude better access, figuring that that must have been the problem.

"You're hurt." he purred, nuzzling Sebastian, who ignored the action and looked to the side.

"Why do you care?" Sebastian asked bitterly, "All I am is a toy, so do whatever pleases you. It's not like it hasn't happened before. 'm used to it by now." he said, pressing into Claude and trying to hurry things along. He had been through all of this before, but someone stopping for him was new to him.

Claude growled, causing Sebastian to wince. "Why do you think that?" he asked, grasping the other demon's face roughly and forcing Sebastian to look at him. He wanted to know why the smaller demon thought this.

"That's all I've ever been, now just go ahead, then maybe you can let my own sons have me. I'm sure you'd love to see that. They don't even know." he growled, laying on a nearby table and letting Claude have a full view. "Please..." he begged.

Claude nodded, shocked, and moved to stand between Sebastian's knees, stroking at the small male's cock. "Alright. But on one condition."

"Yes?" Sebastian asked sourly, displeased.

"Tell me if I hurt you?"

"Why bother?" he snapped, glaring at Claude. Why, he thought, was the other male being so gentle?

"I like it rough." he lied convincingly. The other demon nodded and slammed into him, moaning at the tight heat, slicked by blood and heat-juices. Sebastian bit back a yelp and instead pushed back against Claude. Claude pounded into him mercilessly, as Sebastian choked back sobs and screams. Soon, however, Claude found his prostate, making him moan loudly and see stars.

Claude hammered into it, groaning as Sebastian clenched and unclenched around him. Soon enough, Sebastian came with a loud scream, bucking his hips as he dragged Claude over the edge with him. As they both rode out their orgasms, Sebastian realized exactly how tired he was, and went limp in the other's arms, the world going black and the last thing he remembered was Claude whispering something to him, and them a searing, intolerable pain.

 **/A/N: next chapter: what Alois and Ciel were doing that whole time! That should be entertaining, Right? It will alternate like this, hopefully two chapters every time I post! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**/A/N: Hey! This is today's Cielois chapter! It happens at the same time the last one did, starting at the carriage ride. Enjoy!**

Ciel looked at Sebastian out of the corner of his eye. The demon was back to fidgeting, and it was irritating him greatly. Once in a while, Sebastian would make soft little pants or whimpering noises, and Ciel would look at him as if to say, "what's your problem, demon?", but would only get a meek smile or shy, embarrassed look in return. Eventually, Ciel summed the sounds his butler was making up to hunger, and looked out the window in disinterest.

They ground to a halt, and Sebastian helped him down, still panting and hotter than he normally was. Ciel wondered for a split second if the demon was sick , and if the extreme warmth rolling off of him was simply a fever, but dismissed the thought quickly, thinking that demons couldn't get sick with something as trivial as a fever or cold.

Once inside, Ciel snorted at the silent exchange between the demon and the spider butler, Claude. Up until Claude's eyes had changed, Ciel thought him to be a normal human. Sebastian was tense, Ciel could see that, but he couldn't figure out why. They were lead to the other boy's bedroom, and Ciel noticed Sebastian walking further behind him and carrying himself lower than normal for the usually proud and sarcastic demon. Alois was sitting at the table of the center of the room, already drinking something in a wine glass greedily.

He sat down, and the other demon poured him tea, Sebastian having moved to the furthest corner away from the larger butler. He obviously didn't like Claude, but Ciel didn't feel like pressing him for information at the moment. Alois called Claude over, who came loyally, and yanked him down by the hair, kissing him briefly and licking one of the lenses on the demon's glasses. They both dismissed their respective butler, Ciel doing so with instructions to steal an important document. The demons filed out of the room, along with three other men on their tails. The maid remained, and Alois grabbed her by her hair, grasping roughly at her breasts, twisting, clawing and pinching, before kicking her out of the room and locking the door.

The blonde stumbled back to the table, but instead of sitting back in the chair that he had previously been occupying, he slipped into Ciel's lap, straddling his waist. The bluenette smiled up at him as Alois leaned in for a kiss, which was eagerly returned. They broke apart for air, Alois quickly undressing them both and laying back on the table and spreading his legs to welcome the other boy. Ciel pressed against Alois, hastily wetting his fingers and pushing two in. It wasn't their first time together, and Alois was fairly experienced, so he didn't need as much preparation. Alois was moaning loudly within seconds, and Ciel removed his fingers, replacing them with his cock.

They had fallen into this routine. One would come over to the other's manor, and they would 'take tea' in the bedroom, and kick everyone else out, then Alois would undress them both, and who ever had traveled to see the other would top. It had been a secret that they had kept for months now.

Ciel knew he didn't need to wait for Alois to adjust any more when Alois grabbed his hips with his feet and forced him to move. With a soft chuckle, he pulled out and slammed back in, earning a pleasured mewl from Alois. He repeated the action harder, causing Alois to pull him in for a rough kiss, moaning his name loudly as Ciel angled himself the way he knew from their previous experiences with each other that would brush against Alois's prostate and drive the other boy mad with need.

Alois screamed out in pleasure, arching off of the table. Neither boy took note of the triplets rushing to get out of the room, or the noises coming from the adjoining miniature library, not even Sebastian's screaming out in pain or pleasure. Ciel pounded into Alois, causing moans, whimpers, pleas and pants to escape the taller blond's lips as the lovable psycho's head lolled back in pure pleasure.

"Oh, y-yes, Ci-el..." he hissed, meeting Ciel's thrusts, "Right there..."

Ciel did as told, speeding up in his own need. Slowly, he reached a hand down to stroke at Alois's member gently.

"A-Alo-is..." he gasped as Alois sucked at his own fingers and pushed them inside Ciel, meeting the thrusts of Ciel's hips with those of his fingers. Alois bucked and writhed, moaning as he worked his fingers eagerly.

"C-Ciel... you're s-so good at this~!" he moaned airily, "I-I'm close..."

"Then come for me..." Ciel whispered in his ear, hitting Alois's prostate with each stroke of his hips, his own orgasm approaching.

Alois did as told, arching one last time as he came hard, releasing a strangled cry of Ciel's name. Hearing this caused Ciel to come inside the other boy, moaning loudly as both boys rode out their orgasms.

He pulled out and collapsed next to Alois, watching as his come dribbled out from between Alois's cheeks and cleaning him with his tongue. Alois puled him down to snuggle for a bit, whispering soft, inaudible words to the smaller of the two boys.

"Love you, Ciel... don't forget that, okay...?"

"In that case it looks like the spider has a new puppy... because I love you too..." he murmured, falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian woke up a few days later in a soft bed with something around him and bandages restricting his breathing. He smelled a familiar, sharp, sweet scent, though it took him a few moments to remember who the scent belonged to. ' _Grell... it's Grell... but where am I...?'_ he thought to himself, forcing his eyes open and looking at his new surroundings. This was obviously a bedroom,but where was he?

"Grell...?" he murmured, moistening his lips with his tongue. He felt hands on him, looked over to see Grell tending to his injuries diligently. "Grell...?" Sebastian repeated, a bit louder, and the reaper looked up at the sound of her name. "Oh good, you're awake..." she said softly, "What happened...?" she turned around, coming back with a damp cloth, dabbing it on Sebastian's still feverish forehead gently.

"Claude..." he muttered, looking away. Sebastian didn't think the reaper would understand if he told her, so he kept quiet.

"Come on, Sebas-chan... you can tell me... Can you please tell me what's wrong...?" she smoothed Sebastian's hair out of his face with her hand and checked to see if his fever had gone down at all. Much to her chagrin, it had not.

"Breeding season..." he murmured, cuddling into the soft caresses. "It was rape... I didn't want it... but he made me..." he trailed off, eyes widening, "Oh god, Grell, demon sperm can get males pregnant... what if...?" he dared not finish the statement, looking at Grell in panic.

She sighed and cuddled him, cradling his head. "Bassy," she cooed, rubbing soothing circles and patterns on his back. "Stop hyperventilating... you'll pass out again, and that's the last thing you need right now... now, care to tell be a bit calmer this time?" she asked, and he nodded.

"It's breeding season, a-and I was in heat... so, my master forced me to come with him to that other manor, the Trancy one... and Claude, he could smell my heat on me, and he forced me to do those things with him... them I passed out, and someone brought me here... but demon semen can get either sex pregnant... Grell, what if I'm... pregnant...?" he cuddled back into her, still in a state of shock.

She sighed softly. "Sebastian, I'm sorry those things had to happen to you, but I can't do much beyond patching up your physical wounds and helping them not get infected... If I had been there, I would have tried to stop them, but I wasn't, and I can't go back in time... all we can do now is pick up the pieces, try to move on and hope for the best..." Grell, petted his hair, trying to calm him.

"I guess you can't love me anymore, now that you only see me as a slut..." he whispered, pulling away a bit. "I'm sorry... for wasting your time..."

Her eyes widened in shock and she pulled him back to her. "Bassy, you know I would never think that!" She cuddled him close. "Don't you know already? I've been through what you're going through... I couldn't hate you for something that's not your fault..."


	4. Chapter 4

When Grell had told Ciel what had happened to his demon, he felt sick with guilt. Of course that was why Sebastian had been acting strangely, and why he had been reluctant to go to the Trancy estate! And yet he had ordered Sebastian to go with him, unaware of what would play out while he and Alois had been copulating consensually and making sure that it felt good for both of them While they had been having a good time with each other, Claude had been raping Sebastian, and Sebastian couldn't do anything about it.

He told Grell that Sebastian was allowed as long off work as he needed. As soon as he had ushered Grell out the door to take care of Sebastian, he called Alois in an angry panic.

"Alois, punish your butler, you need to, please!" he said loudly after he had convinced Claude to let him talk directly to Alois.

"Why...?" he murmured tiredly, "Ciel, you do realize it's almost midnight, right? What did Claude do...?"

"You remember last time I came over, when they went to the library?"

"Of course I do... why? What happened...? When who went to the library...?" he yawned, rubbing his eyes and sitting up all the way in the bed.

"Oh, Claude only raped Sebastian!" Ciel said.

That woke Alois up with a sharp, loud "What?!" into the phone as his eyes went wide.

"Yeah, Grell just came and told me she found Sebastian in your library when she was coming to kill Hannah, and took him to her house to patch him up! He's got a bit off to heal, but please, at least yell at Claude!"

Alois nodded. "I know how it feels to be in Sebastian's shoes, and no one deserves to go through something like that. Don't worry, Claude will pay... you could come over, I could get the triplets to get you if you want." he glared at Claude.

"Yeah, thanks... I'll see you then, alright?"

"Of course..." Alois snapped his fingers to the triplets, signaling them to come to him. "I'll see you when you get here." he hung up after they had both said their goodbyes and told the three demons to go fetch Ciel, while he beat Claude around the block, in a manner of speaking.

Once Ciel arrived, Alois cuddled him and gently ushered him into bed with him, hugging and kissing and cuddling and snuggling with the smaller boy, promising that Claude was writing an extremely lengthy apology letter to the other demon.

Eventually, both boys fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
